L'obscurité trouvera une lumière
by mana-boum
Summary: Alors que Sasuke est parti depuis plus de 3 ans déjà, Naruto commence à sentir sa présence dans ces rêves. Et pendant ce temps, Kyubi essaye de prendre le contrôle du corps de notre héros. Rêve ou illusion ? Trahison ou libération ? Attention Yaoi.


Salut tout le monde ! :D

Je vous présente ma première fic sur naruto, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Auteur : Mana-Boum

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages sont à moi ! *PAN* [ Reçoit une baffe de son renard interieur ] Bon d'accord, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. *dépression*

* * *

><p>" Sasuke ! Sasuke ... SASUKE !<p>

Le village de Konoha entendit ce cri de détresse.

Sakura, fidèle à elle-même courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'origine du cri si strident.

"- Naruto ?  
>- Sasuke, ne pars pas ! Pas encore, RESTE !<br>- Naruto, réveille-toi !  
>- Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura ?<br>- Crétin, tu criais.  
>- Ah bon ?<br>- J'ai vu ça, tu dormais à point fermé quand je suis arrivée.  
>- Ah, bah désolé.<p>

Les deux adolescents rougirent à l'unisson. Sakura ... était en nuisette ... Dans la chambre de Naruto, ce dernier étant en boxer. Une fois encore, les habitants furent réveillés par un bruit strident, celui d'un coup de poing volant à une vitesse surhumaine. Naruto se réveilla quelques heures après encore sonné par la frappe de Sakura, qui était partie depuis bien longtemps. Il mangea tranquillement seul , sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait bu du lait périmé depuis plus d'un mois, s'habilla rapidement et parti à la rencontre de l'hokage pour lui demander une nouvelle mission.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le bureau de la Godaime, il frappa doucement et attendit la réponse de Tsunade.

" Entrez.  
>- Ohayo gozaimasu Godaime. Avez-vous une mission pour moi et mon équipe ?<br>- Naruto, tu es malade ? fit la vieille femme choquée.  
>- Non, pourquoi ?<br>- Tu frappes à la porte, tu es arrivé 30 minutes en retard contrairement à d'habitude pour me demander une mission, tu me salues poliment. Ce n'est pas vraiment normal venant de toi.  
>- Je vais très bien, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Avez vous une mission pour moi ?<br>- Non, reviens plus tard.  
>- Ok.<p>

Le jeune homme sortit sans engueulade inutile.

- Maître, quelque chose cloche avec Naruto ! Déjà ce matin il criait le nom de Sasuke.  
>- Je sais, et tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Tu t'es cachée lorsqu'il est arrivé ?<br>- Bah ... Ce matin je n'ai pas pris le temps de m'habiller correctement pour allez voir la raison de ces cris et ...  
>- Ma pauvre Sakura ! Dit-elle hilare.<br>- Maître ! Cria-t-elle en rougissant derechef.

Naruto se sentait vraiment mal aujourd'hui, et pour couronner le tout kyubi faisait encore des siennes, il essayait de prendre, encore une fois, le contrôle du pauvre garçon. Il lui murmurait des mots tels que " trahison", "meurtre" ou encore " vengeance". Des flash back se succédaient, Sasuke pleurant, Sasuke courant, Sasuke l'enlaçant. Il s'endormit pour retrouver celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps maintenant, Sasuke. Il fit un rêve agité, encore une fois. Il était dans une maison qui lui était inconnue, malgré cela il avait reconnu le blason des Uchiwa. Le jaune courait après une ombre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans une chambre, ayant pour seuls meubles un futon, et un vieux placard. L'ombre était face à lui, immobile. Le rêveur était plein de questions mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait rien dire car il était occupé à regarder l'ombre en face de lui, cette ombre qui lui paraissait si familière.

A l'intérieur de cette chambre plutôt sobre, tout bougeait, les murs, le lit, le seul et unique meuble. tout même Naruto, pris au piège dans ce monde d'illusion complètement hors du commun. Il le sentait, ce n'étais pas un rêve normal, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter . Refuser la réalité dans un rêve, c'est assez ironique en soit se disait-il. L'ombre si familière se retourna vers lui, lui dicta une série de chiffres puis s'en alla, laissant le pauvre enfant, seul, orphelin d'une présence qui lui tenait tellement.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds se réveilla, les yeux rouges sang, les cheveux irrisés, les crocs sortis, que c'étaient-ils vraiment passé lors de ce rêve rempli d'illusion? Il se retourna, reprit ces esprits et prit enfin en compte la situation dans laquelle il était. Il se trouvait à 1 km de Konoha à vue d'œil, entouré de ninja mélangeant, l'ANBU, les ninjas de classes moyennes, les sempais, l'hokage et ses amis. Il vit alors la forêt dévastée. Les arbres étaient meurtris, jusqu'à leurs plus petites feuilles. Les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient blessées, en voie de guérison grâce à Tsunade. Sakura pleurait silencieusement aux côtés d'un ninja, blessé au plus profond de sa chair, par un chakra rouge feu.

"- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
>- Naruto, tu as repris tes esprits ?<br>- Bien sur, pourquoi ?  
>- Kyubi a pris le contrôle de ton corps, cette fois l'attaque sur ton organisme est grave naruto.<br>Le jeune homme regarda son corps, et vit une blessure non négligeable et très imposante au niveau de son cœur.  
>- Je ne comprends pas c'est moi qui aie fais tout ça ? Pourquoi est-on aussi loin de Konoha ? Pourquoi je ne ressens aucune douleur alors que je suis si blessé ! Répondez-moi s'il vous plait !<br>Il se mit à trembloter, à sangloter, et tomba à genoux. les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux .  
>Lui si joyeux d'habitude, avait perdu son sourire après avoir perdu l'être qui était pour lui le plus cher.<br>- Naruto ...  
>- Sakura, ces yeux ! Je les reconnais, à cet instant tu as les même yeux que les villageois autrefois ! Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ces yeux remplis de haine toi aussi ? "<p>

Il y eu un grand silence,un silence de mort, à faire crever le plus resistant des shinobi.  
>Et à en faire crever Naruto.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard le jeune homme se réveilla dans une grotte sombre qui devait sûrement être sous surveillance. En cherchant un petit peu, il pût trouver une lampe qu'il alluma immédiatement . Sa nouvelle demeure était vide, il y avait pour seuls objets un futon et des draps.

Il pouvait distinguer une faible lueur d'un soleil éclatant. Le blond s'avança doucement jusqu'à destination : l'ouverture de sa prison . A l'œil nu on pouvait apercevoir un filet épais de chakra , derrière se trouvait son équipe, l'hokage et l'ermite pas net.

" - Ohayo.  
>- Ah salut Naruto s'écrièrent ses amis surpris.<br>- Donc cette fois, je suis enfermé comme un monstre.  
>- Désolé Naruto, je n'avais pas le choix.<br>- Je sais, ne vous en faites pas. Après tout être Hokage c'est prendre aussi ce genre de décisions.  
>- Naruto ne fais pas cette tête ! On va vite trouver la cause de ces apparitions.<br>- Merci ero-sennin.  
>- Nous savons déjà que ces crises se passent lorsque tu dors. Je pense que tu es moins attentif à kyubi lorsque tu dors, et ce monstre en profite. Supposa Tsunade.<br>-Bon Naruto , on te laisse, nous avons une mission. Désolé.  
>- Ne vous inquietez pas Kakashi-senseï<br>- Salut Naruto.  
>-Salut Saï , Sakura.<br>- Nous aussi nous allons disposer. Porte-toi bien.

Pour seule réponse les deux sages eurent un hochement de tête peu convaincant.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued !<strong>

Shikamaru : Stupide auteur, c'est pas dans Naruto le " To be continued " mais dans Bleach. *soupire*

Mana : Si tu continue comme ça toi, tu vas pas apparaitre dans cette fic . *sourire sadique*

Shikamaru : Tant mieux, je pourrais dormir comme ça.

Mana : Normalement tu es censé me supplier pour apparaitre pas le contraire ...


End file.
